Koihime Duel Omake: Inzektor Arsenal
by Starpion
Summary: Non-canon omake: takes place after Mokey Mokey Morph, loosely based on episode 2 of the anime. When trying to gain permission to travel through the territory of Lord Pairen, a mysterious blue-haired general intends to make them earn it! Inzektors, cast off!


Before long, the three wandering duelists were now standing before Lord Kosonsan Hakukei, a redhead who looked rather plain, although that did nothing to lessen her authority. She was sitting on her throne in an alert pose and analyzing the three duelists who had requested to be before her. The three of them were in awe of the size of the palace, as they oversaw their surroundings. Standing against the wall were servants, guards, and in the shadows, to the right of the throne, was a figure in blue, with a blue-trimmed Duel Disk.

"Hello, my name is Kosonsan Hakukei, although you probably knew that," said Kosonsan. "And you three are?"

"Hello there, Lord Kosonsan. My name is Kan'u Uncho."

"Anthony Calem, your majesty."

"Rinrin's name is Chohi Yokutoku! Nice to meet ya!"

Kan'u looked like she might keel over from embarrassment as Chohi gave her introduction without the slightest hint of courtesy or etiquette, but Anthony could only chuckle under his breath, and Kosonsan smiled at the informal intro.

"So, the three of you wish to see me? Care to explain why?" said Kosonsan, with the redhead trying to sound serious, but ended up sounding a little dorky, which made Anthony crack a small smile. Compared to the chief magistrate, this woman was much more pleasant to be around.

"Well, the three of us desire to pass through your territory," explained Kan'u. "We don't mean any harm, the three of us are just duelists wishing to go to the next town. And I assure you, if there is some form of payment that you require as a toll, we should be able to pay for it."

Kosonsan absorbed their words and analyzed their actions. None of them seemed to be lying, and they were certainly friendly, if Chohi's introduction as anything to go by.

"Hmm…I suppose that you can have clearance."

"Well, that was easy," said Anthony. "Thanks for the-"

"Kosonsan, you need to be more assertive."

The figure then stepped out into the light, letting the three get a good look at her. She was wearing a sailor uniform and had short blue hair, and a cocky smile. "You can't just give people passage through their territory because they seem nice. They have to earn it."

"Choun, please don't. I have things under control."

"Are you sure? I mean, they could be lying, and the next thing you know, your town is robbed blind."

"That would never happen! I care too much for my people to be so careless! I assure you, I trust them. Could you try to be a little more relaxed, Choun?"

"Well, let's have a good look at these three first." The mystery woman, Choun, then walked towards the group. "So, you're all duelists?"

"Yep!" said Chohi, waving her left hand to show her Duel Disk.

"Then how about a little wager? If at least two of you can beat me in Duel Monsters, then you may pass."

"And just who are you to make a decision like that?" said Kan'u, having lost her patience with this woman.

"This is Choun Shiryu," said Kosonsan, stepping off of her throne. "She's my general. She's also in charge of keeping military information, and a great duelist who specializes in Xyz Monsters."

'Just like me,' thought Anthony.

"And I'm an expert of all manners of sex," said Choun with a straight face, which made the eighteen-year-olds shift in discomfort. "Oh, and I see you two got busy, if your daughter is any indication." Anthony and Kan'u naturally began to panic.

"What, no!" said Anthony. "We're not together, and Rinrin is most definitely not our child! She's our sworn sister!"

"Yes, she's only five years younger than us!" pointed out Kan'u.

"And her hair color is completely different!"

"And I haven't done anything to make me pregnant!"

Anthony then turned to his first friend in China. "Too much information there, Aisha. She didn't need to know that, and frankly, neither did I."

Kan'u blushed in embarrassment, and Choun had a sultry grin spread across her face. "Oh, a virgin, are we?"

"Hey, Rinrin thought we were gonna duel!" said Chohi, as she tilted her head and blinked, her hair clip blinking as well, for some strange reason. Choun then turned to Kosonsan, as if expecting an answer, and the lord sighed in resignation.

"I suppose. But only if they agree to it. Remember, you may be helpful, Choun, but I'm still in charge."

"That's fair, I suppose. So do you accept?"

"Yes," said Anthony and Chohi in tandem, before Kan'u could object.

"Majority rules, then," said Kosonsan. "Follow me, I have a private arena outside."

"Lead the way," said Anthony, grin not nearly wide enough to contain his excitement. As they began to walk out back, Kan'u let her frustration be known.

"We could have just said no, and we would already be on our way, you know! And if we lose, then we'll have to find another way, and that won't be easy! We'd have to go over the mountains just to reach another town!"

"True, but we're all pretty skilled, so beating her twice shouldn't be too hard, right? Besides, it sounds like fun, and I never back down from a challenge!" said Anthony.

"Neither does Rinrin! I'm gonna do my best and win, big sis, just wait and see!"

Kan'u sighed and shook her head. She couldn't be mad at them, although she could certainly be annoyed. And she wasn't the only one who felt that.

"While I'm grateful for all of the help that you've provided, you're not the one in charge, I am. You didn't have any authority to do that," said Kosonsan.

"Look, this will solve two problems. One, to see if they're truly worthy of passing through here."

"And the second?"

Choun kept on smiling. "To curb my boredom."

~KD~

Eventually, the five of them reached an area outside with an empty field that had a dirt floor. This area also had a field that was made with white chalk, and Choun wasted no time walking towards one side.

"Who wants to be the first to challenge me?"

"I'll do it," said Anthony, walking over to the other side. "I hope that you're prepared."

"What cards does he use?" asked Kosonsan.

"He uses a type that only he uses, Machine-types," said Kan'u. "And his monsters are truly incredible."

"Yeah, big bro has huge monsters!" said Chohi, holding out her arms.

"Sounds like this will be fun to watch! Choun uses Insect-types, specifically the Inzektor archetype, so I wonder how they'll perform against each other."

"LET'S DUEL!"

(Anthony: 4000 LP)(Choun: 4000 LP)

"Mind if I go first?" asked Anthony.

"No problem, it doesn't matter to me."

"Sweet! I draw, and I play my Ruffian Railcar!"

Out came a set of tracks, and on them rolled a red railcar with a yellow cow catcher, with a grill that resembled a fanged mouth (LV 4: ATK 1800).

"And I activate its effect, dealing five hundred points of damage! Go, Train Rain!"

The monster then proceeded to move upwards, then take a dip and crash down on Choun, before moving back to where it once was (Choun: 4000-3500).

"Good thing this is all just holograms, or you would be two-dimensional right now," said Anthony, as Choun was in awe of what just happened.

"Did a giant metal cart just drop on top of me?"

"It's a railcar, but yes. Unfortunately, I can't conduct my Battle Phase the turn that I use this effect, but fortunately, I couldn't conduct my Battle Phase to begin with, being the first turn and all! Speaking of turns, I end mine."

"What unusual cards! I knew they would be different when you said they were unique," said Kosonsan with wide eyes, "but I never expected this!"

"We were surprised too!" said Chohi. "Big bro had this huge block that brought out a big stick that shot a big beam!"

"I think it was called Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max," said Kan'u, recalling the duel, while Kosonsan turned her attention back over to Choun, who had begun her turn.

"I draw! And I summon my Inzektor Hopper!"

Out of the card hopped a man in a black bodysuit, who also had light green torso armor with two wings on the back, a belt that had two high-tech rapiers attached, green gauntlets and greaves, green metal-toed boots, and a helmet that resembled a grasshopper, being green with blue eyes and short yellow antennae (LV 4: ATK 1700).

"And I use his effect to equip him with an Inzektor monster from my hand or Graveyard! And I select my Inzektor Ant!"

Another man in insect-themed armor appeared behind Inzektor Hopper, this one having the same black bodysuit, but different armor and weapons. He had a blue helmet with a red visor, a purple spike on the forehead, and a pair of mandibles on the cheeks, as well as blue torso armor with purple spikes, blue hip guards with the same spikes, blue elbow guards, and blue boots. In his right hand, he held a large blade that was shaped like a katar, with the blade pointing away from the knuckles (LV 3: ATK 200). Without warning, the armor of both of the DARK Insect-types began to glow a bright blue and purple color, before they were "cast off," leaving both monsters in nothing but their black suits, as Ant and the armor of Hopper disappeared, with the armor of Ant being equipped to Hopper, with the only difference being that Hopper kept his blue lenses rather than the red visor of Ant (LV 4-7: ATK 1700-1900).

"Any Inzektor monster equipped with Inzektor Ant gains attack and defense points equal to its own, as well as an increase of three levels. But even though my monster is now stronger than yours, why not add a little more? I equip Inzektor Hopper with Inzektor Crossbow - Zektarrow!"

The card had a picture of Inzektor Exa-Stag wielding a massive crossbow, and the Insect-type on the field was soon in possession of it. It was a combination of navy blue and silver in hue, and in front of the actual bow sections that held a red string made of energy, there were three horns, resembling the horn of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle and a stag beetle, with a belt of bolts that were being fed into the titanic weapon (ATK 1900-2400).

"Whoa, Choun is really going all out," said Kosonsan, as Anthony widened his eyes at the sight of the huge bowgun that was pointed in his general direction.

"Now my monster gains five hundred attack points, and you can't use cards or effects in response to the activation of my own monster's effects! Now attack with Coleo Crossbow!"

The Insect-type cocked his bow, and the bolt extended in length until it resembled a harpoon. He fired the bolt at Ruffian Railcar, and blew it to pieces (Anthony: 4000-3400 LP).

"And now, I end my turn."

"Well, during the End Phase, if Ruffian Railcar is in the Graveyard because it was sent there that turn, I can add a level ten EARTH-attribute Machine-type monster from my deck to my hand!" And as Anthony added a monster from his deck to his hand, he then placed it back into his Duel Disk, which automatically shuffled his deck.

"What do you mean, 'Machine-type?'" said Choun.

"All of my monsters are Machine-types," said Anthony as he drew. "And now, I activate the Field Spell known as Revolving Switchyard!"

He showed Choun a card that depicted a train yard that had Construction Train Signal Red, Express Train Trolley Olley, Heavy Freight Train Derricrane, Lionhearted Locomotive, Ruffian Railcar, and Snow Plow Hustle Rustle, before he put it into his Field Spell Zone, and transformed the surroundings into the same yard, only there weren't any trains around.

"Where are we?" asked Kosonsan, looking around the unfamiliar land.

"Revolving Switchyard, where my Railway cards call home! And now that I have the home field advantage, your Kamen Rider rejects are going down!"

"Kamen Rider?" Chohi asked Kan'u.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as confused as you, Rinrin."

"Now, by reducing its attack points to zero, I can Normal Summon Night Express Knight from my hand without having to tribute!"

Down one of the lines came a yellow and white express train, with the engine having the torso of a knight in white armor, wielding a lance and shield (LV 10: ATK 0). Suddenly, the turntable in the yard began to turn, and a horn could be heard from one of the tunnels.

"And now, I activate the effect of my Revolving Switchyard! Whenever I Normal Summon or Special Summon a level ten EARTH Machine-type monster, I can select a level four EARTH Machine-type monster from my deck, and it becomes level ten! So I'm gonna bring out my Express Train Trolley Olley!"

Out of the shed came a maroon diesel engine pulling two gray coal cars (LV 4-10: ATK 1800).

"And now, to bring out my heavy hitter! I overlay my level ten Night Express Knight and my Express Train Trolley Olley!"

Choun gasped as both of his monsters became swirling balls of orange light, and a red portal appeared on the ground before Anthony, as the two balls of light swirled in, resulting in a colorful explosion.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network, in order to Xyz Summon! Make way for the monster train that's gonna derail your chances of winning! Chug on in, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

Two blue trains began to roll out, a red and gray platform on top of them carrying a dark green box that seemed to have a red eye, and was made up of many smaller segments. The box then opened up, revealing a huge blue cannon barrel with an orange and green tip. Circling the huge monster were two orange satellites (RANK 10: ATK 3000: OLU 2).

"Oh my, it's so big," said Choun, tilting her head back to fully take in the scale of the huge Machine-type, as Anthony frowned at the innuendo.

"That thing is incredible!" shouted Kosonsan, as she took in the huge monster. "If this is the power that you three possess, then I'm sure that you'll be able to best Choun!"

"Don't count me out quite yet," said Choun.

"Well, it's about to get even better! When Express Train Trolley Olley is used for Xyz Material, the monster that I Xyz Summoned with it gains eight hundred attack points!" And sure enough, the power of his monster did go up (ATK 3000-3800).

"Come on, Anthony, you can bring her down to only one hundred life points right now!" shouted Aisha.

"Well, actually, I can't, since my opponent doesn't take any further battle damage the turn that I use the effect of Revolving Switchyard. But I can still attack, and I can still do this! I use one of my Overlay Units to activate the effect of my Gustav Max, dealing two thousand points of damage!"

"TWO THOUSAND!?" was all that Choun and Kosonsan could say in response as Anthony sent Night Express Knight to his Graveyard.

"Yep! Pretty sweet, huh? Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max, blast Choun with your Cataclysmic Cannon Kablooie!"

One of the two satellites went into the barrel of the massive rail cannon (OLU 2-1), and the cannon unleashed a massive blast that made the knees of Choun buckle (Choun: 3500-1500 LP).

"And now, to take down that Inzektor Hopper! Gustav Hammer!"

The barrel retracted, and the box closed before becoming a massive hammer that came down on the Insect-type, as the armor pieces from Inzektor Ant shattered, and Inzektor Hopper became equipped with his usual equipment (LV 7-4: ATK 2400-2200).

"Fortunately, I can have Inzektor Ant be destroyed in place of the equipped monster," said Choun.

"Not a problem! I end my turn!"

"Then I draw, and I summon my Inzektor Ladybug!"

A third of the insect-themed superheroes appeared, this one wearing red armor with a red helmet with black spots and a lime green visor, red and black discs that resembled targets on his shoulders, chest, and knees, and two discuses with the same pattern (LV 2: ATK 500).

"And I equip my Inzektor Ladybug with the Inzektor Ant in my Graveyard!"

The Insect-type that had been destroyed previously briefly appeared so that both monsters could cast off their armor, with the armor of Ant being equipped to Ladybug (LV 2-5: ATK 500-700).

"And next up, I equip my Inzektor Hopper with the Inzektor Firefly in my hand!"

Yet another Inzektor monster appeared, this one wearing white armor with a large firefly abdomen on the back, and a visor that had two large eyes that were glowing a bright yellow (LV 1: ATK 100). Both monsters cast off their armor, and Hopper found itself decked out in the armor of Firefly (LV 4-5: ATK 2200-2300).

"This isn't good," said Kan'u. "Now Choun has two monsters that are level five!"

"And now, I use my level five Inzektor Hopper and Inzektor Ladybug to build the Overlay Network!"

The two monsters transformed into purple streaks of light, as they began to swirl into a red portal, a colorful explosion resulting from it.

"Here comes the heroic beetle in shimmering silver armor with sharp blades that will tear through any evil that stands before it! Armor up, Inzektor Exa-Stag!"

Out of the portal stepped a hulking figure decked out in blue and silver armor. It had curved horns on its head, broad shoulders, metal wings on its back, and most noticeably, two-pronged wrist blades similar to the mandibles of a stag beetle, and circling it were two purple balls of light (RANK 5: ATK 800: OLU 2).

"And now, for the effect of my mighty monster! By using up one of its Overlay Units, I can select any one of your monsters, either on your side of the field or in your Graveyard, and equip it to my monster, giving it half of its original attack and defense points! So now, your Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max is about to become part of my monster's arsenal!"

"But if she does that," said Kosonsan, "then Anthony will be completely defenseless!"

"I'm pretty sure that's the idea," said Kan'u, as Inzektor Exa-Stag pierced one of the Overlay Units with its claws (OLU 2-1). Anthony's monster then disappeared, and a green and blue bazooka appeared in the hands of Inzektor Exa-Stag (ATK 800-2300).

"And next, I equip my mighty monster with Inzektor Axe - Zektahawk! This will give it an additional thousand attack points, and prevent you from using Spell Cards or Trap Cards when it declares an attack!"

Her new card had Inzektor Exa-Beetle wielding a large weapon, with that same weapon appearing in the left hand of her Xyz Monster. It was a double-ended axe with semicircular blades, and an orange and red handle (ATK 2300-3300).

"Now attack directly! Chitin Chopper!"

Her monster threw the axe, with it spinning horizontally and slashing through Anthony, before it curved back and was caught by Exa-Stag (Anthony: 3400-100 LP).

"Now his life points are almost gone," said Kosonsan, but Kan'u and Chohi just shared a look. The two of them had seen Anthony beat an opponent when he had only one hundred life points in the past, and they were sure that he could do the same here.

"I end my turn by setting one card."

Anthony nodded, and he put on his sunglasses. "It's time to face the future! I draw! And now, I use the second effect of my Revolving Switchyard, sending my Lionhearted Locomotive from my hand to the Graveyard to add a level ten EARTH Machine-type monster from my deck to my hand, like my Heavy Freight Train Derricrane!"

A green steam engine chugged through the yard and left it (LV 4: ATK 2400), and a much larger train came rolling down the line before it disappeared, and Anthony slipped a card into his Spell & Trap Zone, showing a card with a picture of Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon pulling into a train station, going into a dark purple glyph which appeared on the field, Night Express Knight coming out of it (LV 10: DEF 3000).

"Next I play my Special Schedule, which lets me Special Summon a Machine-type monster with three thousand or more attack points in defense mode! And since I Special Summoned an EARTH Machine-type monster, I can Special Summon my Heavy Freight Train Derricrane with its original attack points and defense points being cut in half!"

Out of his hand came another train, being a yellow freight train pulling a large crane (LV 10: ATK 1400). But as soon as it appeared on the field, Choun played a card that had an image of Magna Drago shrinking, as his monster also decreased in both power and level (LV 10-9: ATK 1400-400).

"I play my Miniaturize, a card that lets me lower the attack points of one face-up monster by one thousand, and its level by one! Now you can't Xyz Summon!"

"No, but I can still win! I tribute both of my monsters to summon my Snow Plow Hustle Rustle!"

Both trains were replaced by a red train that had a yellow snow plow on either end of it (LV 10: ATK 2500).

"But that monster is weaker," said Kan'u, not understanding how this card would bring him victory. That is, until he played his next card.

"I equip my Snow Plow Hustle Rustle with Train Connection!"

An Equip Spell which depicted the couplings of two different trains appeared, and soon, Heavy Freight Train Derricrane and Night Express Knight came rolling down the line, and connected themselves to Snow Plow Hustle Rustle, creating an incredibly long train (ATK 2500-5000).

"What in the world!?" said Choun, backing up.

"I can only equip this to an EARTH Machine-type monster by banishing two level ten or higher Machine-types from my Graveyard! Now my monster is the only one that I can have declare an attack, but its original attack points are doubled, and t can inflict piercing damage! Now take down that Inzektor Exa-Stag for the win!"

The immense train let out a chorus of whistles and horns before it charged the Xyz Monster, and smashed through it like a sledgehammer breaking down a brick wall, shards of yellow light breaking apart as they hit the ground, before the holograms faded away (Choun: 1500-0 LP)(Winner: Anthony).

"And that's one for us! One more victory, and we can pass through!" said Anthony as he flipped up his sunglasses and walked over to the sidelines. "So who's up next?"

"Ooh, ooh! Rinrin can do it, Rinrin can do it!"

"Are you sure, Rinrin?" said Kan'u, kneeling down to look her sworn sister in the eye. "She's much stronger than I first thought, and she certainly gave Anthony some trouble."

"Don't worry, big sis, I know that I can beat her!" said Chohi as she ran over to the area opposite of the bluenette, and Kosonsan turned to Kan'u.

"So I'm going to assume that all of you are on an equal level of skill?"

"Of course. And Rinrin is no exception, as I can tell you firsthand."

"LET'S DUEL!"

(Chohi: 4000 LP)(Choun: 4000 LP)

"Rinrin draws! And I summon my Fluffal Leo to the field!"

Her monster was a large stuffed lion with yellow fur and tiny cherub wings (LV 4: ATK 1600).

"Aw, it's so cute!" said Kosonsan, cooing over the Fairy-type, as Anthony and Kan'u exchanged a look.

"So should I tell her, or should you?" said Kan'u.

"She'll find out eventually, and besides, I don't want to spoil the surprise for Choun," said Anthony with a wink and a smile.

"Next, Rinrin plays her Toy Vendor!"

An odd-looking vending machine appeared, with a glass dome filled with small multicolored bubble capsules that contained many a prize inside, with what appeared to be frog eyes and a hat on it, and the slot that the capsules came out of was connected to a pink tongue-shaped slide, with a cartoony hand holding the lever.

"Now I can discard one card to draw another card and reveal it, and if it's a Fluffal monster, Rinrin can Special Summon one monster from her hand!"

Chohi slipped her Fluffal Wings into her Graveyard, and the Toy Vendor pulled its lever, before it spat out a capsule as she drew. The capsule popped open, revealing a card called Fusion Fright Waltz. Chohi then pouted as she discarded her card, due to the effect of her Toy Vendor.

"Now Rinrin sets one card and ends her turn!"

"Then I draw! And now you shall feel the bite of my Inzektor Centipede!"

Out came a new Inzektor, wearing orange centipede-themed armor with spikes on the back, a green visor, and large bladed shields mounted on his forearms (LV 3: ATK 1600).

"And I equip him with Inzektor Ladybug from my hand!"

Both monsters cast off their armor, and the lightweight red and black armor was equipped to the bulkier monster (LV 3-5: ATK 1600-2100).

"And now it's time for my Centipede to attack!"

Her monster tossed both discuses and knocked back Fluffal Leo, and as the Fairy-type tried to bring itself out of its daze, Inzektor Centipede shattered it into pixels with a flying jump kick (Chohi: 4000-3500 LP).

"Rinrin plays her face-down, Fluffal Crane!"

A crane machine, like the ones seen in arcades that are infamous for being near-impossible to win prizes from, appeared in front of Chohi, filled with various stuffed animals.

"What is that thing?" asked Kosonsan, never having seen it before.

"A claw machine. You move the claw and try to grab a prize," explained Anthony, as the claw suddenly dropped down and grabbed hold of something, before ascending to reveal that Fluffal Leo was in its grasp as Chohi drew a card from her deck.

"Now Rinrin adds a Fluffal monster that was destroyed to her hand, and draws a new card!"

"Impressive. I end my turn, but not before I set two cards."

"Then it's Rinrin's turn! I draw! And I summon Edge Imp Saw!"

Unlike her previous monster, this new one wasn't as cute or cuddly. It was a buzzsaw blade with an "X" on it, with the teeth made of green energy, and a pair of evil eyes, with the blade contained within eleven energy hacksaws (LV 3: ATK 500).

"Oh my god!" said Kosonsan, backing up. "I thought she used those cute monsters, but now she's using some sort of haunted saw!"

"H-Haunted?" said Kan'u, becoming stiff at the thought of a ghost.

"Aisha, you've seen the Edge Imps, they aren't ghosts," he said, which seemed to calm her down. "And Lord Kosonsan, Fluffals and Edge Imps are two halves to one whole, the true headliners of Rinrin's deck."

"Or more accurately," said Kan'u, "her Extra Deck."

"Now Rinrin uses the effect of Edge Imp Saw, sending Fluffal Mouse from my hand to the Graveyard, in order to draw two cards, then send one card in my hand to either the top or bottom of my deck!" She then looked through her newly increased hand, before placing her Frightfur Sanctuary on the bottom of her deck. She then smiled, and pulled two cards out of her Graveyard, setting them aside, as a pair of blue and green plush wings with red buttons and a yellow pin connecting them appeared (LV 1: ATK 100), with a yellow pair of gloves that were holding a tiny cream and aqua stuffed mouse with wings and a red scarf, and a donut in its paws (LV 1: ATK 100).

"And with the effect of Fluffal Wings, Rinrin can banish it and Fluffal Mouse to draw a card, and send Toy Vendor to the Graveyard to draw another! And when Toy Vendor is sent to the Graveyard, Rinrin can add a Fluffal monster or Edge Imp Sabres to her hand!" said Chohi, as Toy Vendor blew up, and one capsule rolled onto the field before it popped open, revealing another Edge Imp, this one being six pairs of scissors with green energy blades that were bolted together by the joints, with a pair of red eyes peering out of the holes (LV 3: ATK 1200). The monster then faded away, and Chohi played her next card, showing two monsters swirling together, as her Fluffal Leo appeared next to Edge Imp Saw, and they began to swirl together.

"That's Polymerization," said Anthony, as the monsters began to fuse into something bigger. "Now she can fuse monsters in her hand or on her field to make a Fusion Monster, and seeing as Edge Imp Saw is one of the Fusion Material, I have a pretty good feeling about what she's gonna bring out."

"When sharp spinning steel and the king of the jungle play together, they become a storm of spinning blades that will chew you up! I Fusion Summon Frightfur Leo!"

Her new monster was one that made Kosonsan scream and Choun take a step back. The majority of its body was that of a white stuffed lion, but that wasn't nearly all there was to it. It no longer had a torso, instead having a massive circular saw blade that was made out of yellow energy, with short bandages feet that had dark red claws on the ends of them. It also had bandages on its arms, and it had three claws on each, being jagged and curved. It also had stuffing sticking out of where its arms were connected to the blade. But the worst part was its head. Its head was split in half down the middle, and instead of a mane, it had another yellow energy saw blade, with seven serrated rings made of blue energy looped around it. It had piercing red eyes, and a grin with red teeth that curved so much, the ends of its mouth almost reached its eyes. Its mouth soon opened as Frightfur Leo unleashed a high-pitched maniacal laugh, the blades on its body spinning with a loud whirring noise (LV 7: ATK 2400).

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Kosonsan, trying to distance herself from Frightfur Leo as much as she physically could. "That thing is absolutely horrifying!? How can she have something like that lurking in her Extra Deck!?"

"You say that like there's only one," said Anthony. "Remember how I said that Fluffal monsters and Edge Imp monsters are two halves of one whole? Well, there's your whole: the Frightfur monsters."

"Indeed," said Kan'u. "You should see her Frightfur Bear."

"I would prefer if I didn't," said Kosonsan with a nervous twitch, as Choun regained her composure.

"If you were trying to scare me, then you need to up your game."

"Hey, Rinrin's monsters aren't scary! They're her best friends!" said Chohi, as her monster nodded in agreement, although the fact that it was flexing its claws with an evil grin didn't help its argument. "And they're super strong, too! Rinrin uses the effect of Frightfur Leo, to take down one monster that you control and deal damage equal to its original attack points! Go, Maned Mangler!"

Her monster cackled in delight as it swung its head back and forth, sending out a swarm of blue energy rings that spun at high speeds, ready to cut through some Inzektor hide. However, Choun calmly played one of her Trap Cards, showing Inzektor Giga-Cricket being equipped with a gold and black gauntlet with red circuitry and a large blade on it, as the same gauntlet appeared on the right hand of Inzektor Centipede (DEF 1300-2300), as it sliced through the blades easily, the fragments of energy shattering as they fell to the ground.

"Just in the knick of time, it seems," said Choun. "If you want to know why my Inzektor Centipede is still standing, he's been equipped with my Inzektor Gauntlet, boosting his defense points by one thousand and preventing him from being destroyed by your card effects."

"Okay, Rinrin plays Frightfur Factory!"

A Continuous Spell appeared behind Frightfur Leo, one showing a factory where many Fluffal Bears, Edge Imp Sabres, and Fluffal Owls were on a conveyor belt that was going into a vat of purple liquid, and out of a door marched an army of Frightfur Bears and Frightfur Wolves.

"Now I can banish a Polymerization, or a Spell Card with Fusion in its name, from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Frightfur monster! So Rinrin banishes Polymerization, to fuse Edge Imp Sabres, Fluffal Bear, and Fluffal Sheep!"

"Wait, she needs Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres to bring out her Frightfur Bear," said Kan'u, as Edge Imp Sabres swirled into a vortex with a pink teddy bear with a red bandanna around its neck and a pair of wings, (LV 3: ATK 1200), and a stuffed lamb with orange wool and red-tipped wings (LV 2: ATK 400). "So why is Rinrin adding Fluffal Sheep to the mix?"

"Because she isn't bringing out Frightfur Bear," said Anthony with his arms crossed and a wide smile on his face. "She's bringing out something else."

"When sharp cutting edges, the fury of the bear, and the wooled warrior play together, they become a sharp force that will stalk its prey to the ends of the earth and slice them to ribbons! I Fusion Summon Frightfur Tiger!"

Another of the mangled stuffed animals appeared, this one being a green tiger with black stripes. It had a pair of angry green eyes, with several sewed-up scars on its head as well as the rest of its body, and in its mouth was a pair of red eyes. Its paws were detached from its body, with scissors that had yellow energy blades and green handles acting as arms, and its body was bisected, with a pair of energy scissors in the gap. It had short legs, and a long tail with pins in the tip, and there were many patches with stuffing exposed along its body (LV 6: ATK 1900).

"And now, Rinrin can destroy cards up to the number of Fusion Material monsters! So say bye-bye to Inzektor Ladybug, Inzektor Gauntlet, and the face-down! Striped Stalk!"

The Fusion Monster suddenly faded out of sight, and at high speeds, it clawed at the three cards, destroying all of them as Choun sent Inzektor Ladybug, Inzektor Gauntlet, and Zekt Conversion to her Graveyard, as Inzektor Centipede reclaimed its original armor (LV 5-3: ATK 2100-1600), and the older duelist pulled a card out of her deck.

"When an Equip Card is sent to the Graveyard when it was equipped to Inzektor Centipede, I can add an Inzektor card from my deck to my hand! And I add my Inzektor Giga-Mantis!"

"Okay! Rinrin isn't done, though! Frightfur Tiger makes all Frightfur monsters gain three hundred attack points for each of my Frightfur and Fluffal monsters I control!"

Both of her monsters felt power coursing through their bodies as they let out wicked laughter, drowned out by a cacophony of spinning saw blades and snapping scissors (ATK 1900-2500)(ATK 2400-3000).

"Frightfur Leo, attack!"

Her monster let out a wicked cackle and slashed at the Insect-type with its serrated claws, ripping it apart (Choun: 4000-2600 LP).

"And now, my Frightfur Tiger gets a go!"

Her monster jumped over to Choun and attacked her with its scissors (Choun: 2600-100 LP).

"And that's it for Rinrin!"

"Her life points are almost gone," said Kan'u. "Rinrin has a chance to take her down!"

"I draw! And I summon my Inzektor Dragonfly!"

This new Inzektor wore red armor, having a green visor shaped like large compound eyes on a red helmet, a red chest plate with four pink wings coming out, spiked hip plates, elbow guards, and boots with greaves, and he crouched down in a kneeling stance, peering at Chohi through the scope of a high-tech crossbow (LV 3: ATK 1000).

"And now, I use the effect of my Inzektor Giga-Mantis, in order to equip it to my Dragonfly!"

Another Inzektor appeared, one that was much more menacing than the ones prior, excluding Exa-Stag. He had a light green helmet shaped like the head of a mantis, with spikes in place of the insect's eyes and yellow eyes that were partially concealed by the helmet, as well as a pair of dark green horns. His armor was also light green, with heavy armor that completely covered his torso and arms, spiked shoulders, and two huge blades held like tonfa, with each one having one sharp side, one spiked side, and three holes in the center. He had green leg armor, with black knee guards that had small spikes on them (LV 6: ATK 2400). Both Inzektors cast off their armor, with Dragonfly gaining the mantis-themed armor, eyes glowing green under the helmet (ATK 1000-2400).

"And whenever a monster is equipped with Giga-Mantis, their original attack points become 2400."

"Sorry," said Chohi, "but my monsters are still too tough! Better luck next time!"

"I don't need strength to beat your Fusion Monsters. I play my Armor Blast!"

The card depicted Inzektor Ant blowing up his armor, which was that of Inzektor Giga-Weevil, and jumping away from the explosion, as the armor of Inzektor Dragonfly burst off, with the pieces becoming a blizzard of shrapnel that destroyed both Frightfur Leo and Frightfur Tiger (ATK 2400-1000).

"What just happened?" said Chohi as she saw her precious monsters get blown to pixels.

"My Armor Blast allows me to destroy a face-up Inzektor card that I control and two face-up cards that you control, and destroy them all. But it gets better, because you see, when Inzektor Giga-Mantis is sent to the Graveyard when equipped to a monster, I can Special Summon a different Inzektor monster from my Graveyard, and when an Equip Card that was equipped to Inzektor Dragonfly is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon an Inzektor monster from my deck! So I shall bring back my Inzektor Ladybug, and have my Inzektor Giga-Weevil join them!"

Her Inzektor Ladybug did a flip and landed perfectly on the field (LV 2: ATK 500), and another monster appeared beside it. This Inzektor was wearing a blue helmet with yellow lenses, as well as thick segmented armor with large shield-like segments sticking out of the shoulders, covered with orange spikes, and winglike shields on his elbows, a small axe in his right hand. He also had thick armor covering his legs, as he bent down and put his arms in front of him, making a barricade (LV 6: DEF 2600).

"But it's about to get even better for me. Seeing as it was the effect of my Inzektor Giga-Mantis that equipped it to my Dragonfly, I can still use the effect of my Dragonfly this turn! I equip it with my Inzektor Centipede!"

Her centipede-themed hero appeared and cast off its armor, with Dragonfly being equipped with it (LV 3-6).

"And now, I overlay my level six Inzektor Dragonfly and Inzektor Giga-Weevil!"

Both monsters became purple streaks of light that swirled into a red portal, releasing a large explosion of light.

"Here comes the heroic beetle in gleaming gold armor with a powerful horn that will pierce the heart of villainy! Armor up, Inzektor Exa-Beetle!"

Her monster stood at its full height, with two purple satellites floating around it. It was a man in giant armor that resembled a Japanese rhinoceros beetle, with huge golden armor with red circuitry, spikes on the shoulders and ankles, bladed metal wings, a massive lance, and a helmet which had a horn with a two-pronged tip (RANK 6: ATK 1000: OLU 2).

"And when I Xyz Summon this monster, I can select any monster in either of our Graveyards and equip it to him, giving him half of its original attack and defense points! And I choose my Inzektor Giga-Mantis!"

Soon, the huge blades of Giga-Mantis appeared, before they attached themselves to the left wrist of Exa-Beetle, becoming claws as they turned gold and red to match the color scheme of the Xyz Monster (ATK 1000-3600).

"And don't forget, any monster equipped with Giga-Mantis has its original attack points become 2400! And now, for insurance, I use the effect of my Inzektor Exa-Beetle, removing one Overlay Unit to send one face-up card on each side of the field to the Graveyard! And I select my Inzektor Ladybug, and your Frightfur Factory! Go, Kabuto Cannon!"

One of the two Overlay Units went into the horn of Exa-Beetle (OLU 2-1), as he held out his hand, with Ladybug becoming a yellow ball of light that was absorbed into the hand of Exa-Beetle. The horn of the Xyz Monster began to glow bright yellow, as he then aimed his horn at the Continuous Spell and fired a horn-shaped blast of energy that completely obliterated the card.

"And now, for the grand finale! Gleaming Horn Strike!"

Her monster shot forward and sent poor Chohi flying into a wall with an attack from his huge golden lance, knocking her into a wall (Chohi: 3500-0 LP)(Winner: Choun).

"And that's how I duel," said Choun as Kan'u and Anthony ran up to the fallen duelist. "Shame, it was over far too fast."

"Rinrin, are you okay?" said Kan'u. "Please, please be okay!"

"Owie…did Rinrin win?" To the surprise of the two duelists, Chohi was shaken, but otherwise unharmed, despite having been sent flying by the attack. As Anthony wondered what the hell the girl was made of, Kan'u walked up to where the others had stood and activated her Duel Disk, glaring at Choun as her deck was automatically shuffled for her.

"You know, that was a little excessive, don't you think!? That attack had enough power to kill her!"

"What are you talking about? None of this is real, remember?"

"She was knocked into a wall! Sure, she may not have been speared by the attack, but the shockwaves were far too strong!"

"I'm sorry for that, but what's done is done. Now can we duel? I'm waiting."

Kan'u growled. "You will pay for hurting Rinrin!"

(Kan'u: 4000 LP)(Choun: 4000 LP)

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Anthony as he carried Chohi over to Kosonsan on his back in a piggyback ride. "You just took a Rider Thrust head-on and got knocked into a wall."

"I'm okay. Rinrin is stronger than she looks."

"If you insist."

"I draw! And I play my Shien's Smoke Signal!"

Kan'u made the first move, playing a card that had an image of a samurai in green armor on top of a watch tower, sending out a smoke signal, as a card stuck out of her deck.

"And with this card, I can add any level three or lower Six Samurai monster from my deck to my hand! And I choose my Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho, who I shall then summon!"

Kan'u brought out a woman in red samurai armor with her eyes exposed, and a long black ponytail trailing behind her, wielding two wind and fire blades (LV 3: ATK 1600).

"And when she's on the field, I can Special Summon her husband, Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai!"

A portal with an ornate symbol on it, being several lines surrounding six circles, appeared beside Mizuho, and out came a samurai in purple armor, wielding two spiked clubs for his weapons (LV 3: ATK 1500).

"Oh, how romantic," said Choun.

"But I'm just getting started! Since I control two Six Samurai monsters, I can Special Summon Great Shogun Shien!"

Another portal with that same symbol appeared, and out stepped a samurai in red armor with spiked shoulders, a blue flame symbol on the chest, a metal flame on the helmet, a purple cape, and a katana in his right hand (LV 7: ATK 2500).

"Now as long as this card is on the field, you can only activate one Spell Card or Trap Card per turn! And I end my turn by setting one card!"

"Very well, I draw! And my first move will be to activate my Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards, then discard two!"

A card which depicted an angel holding a glowing card appeared, as Choun drew three cards, then pulled two out of her hand, sending them to the Graveyard.

"And now, I summon my Inzektor Earwig!"

A new insect-themed hero appeared on Choun's side of the field, this one wearing a blue mask with short antennae and yellow lenses, a dark blue piece of torso armor that left its midriff only covered by the bodysuit, arm pieces with spiked elbows, spikes on the shoulders, and armor on the sides of his thighs that had two spikes each. The most unusual part, however, was his weapon. It was a long blue staff with a massive downward curved blade on the end, like a scythe, but there was a blade that curved upwards underneath it, making a sort of claw (LV 4: ATK 1000).

"And for my next move, I equip my Inzektor Hornet to my Inzektor Earwig!"

Behind Inzektor Earwig appeared a man in a black bodysuit and hornet-themed armor. The helmet was black and yellow and shaped like a hornet's head, mandibles and antennae included, with a black visor. He also had a yellow piece of torso armor that had wings sticking out, yellow hip guards with spikes, and large yellow boots and greaves, with a bunker under his right arm (LV 3: ATK 500). Both monsters cast off their armor, and Earwig became equipped with the armor and weapon of Hornet (LV 4-7: ATK 1000-1500).

"Now my monster gains three levels, and attack and defense points equal to that of my Hornet, although my Inzektor Hornet has a very useful effect. When it's equipped to a monster, I can send it to the Graveyard to destroy one card! And I choose your Great Shogun Shien!"

The Insect-type aimed the bunker at the shogun and fired it like a harpoon, only for Kan'u to play her face-down card, flipping up to show a gold medallion with the Bushido symbol on a purple string with four orange beads and a green magatama.

"I play my Musakani Magatama, a card that may only be played when you activate a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect that would destroy a card when I control a Six Samurai monster. Now I negate the activation and destroy that card!"

The bunker shattered into pixels, and so did the armor of Inzektor Hornet, leaving Earwig in his original armor (LV 7-4: ATK 1500-1000).

"No matter. I use the effect of my Inzektor Giga-Cricket in my Graveyard, and banish Inzektor Firefly in my Graveyard to equip it to my Inzektor Earwig!"

This new Inzektor had armor that resembled a mole cricket. He had yellow eyes and a gray faceplate over his mouth, and a helmet with yellow mandibles, long antennae, and tiny red drills. He also wore a bulky set of dark gray armor, with large shoulder pads that had yellow orbs on them, and long spikes sticking out of his elbows, as well as legs covered in gray armor with spikes on either side of the knees. But the biggest attention getters were his weapons, large hand-like gauntlets with five finger-like drills on them (LV 5: ATK 2000). As both Inzektors cast off their armor, Earwig became equipped with the armor of Giga-Cricket (ATK 1000-2000).

"Now its original attack points are two thousand, the same as Giga-Cricket. Now, who to attack? Hmm…I think I'll attack your Mizuho!"

Her monster had the drills on his gauntlets roar to life as he dug underground, before springing out to tear through the female samurai (Kan'u: 4000-3600 LP).

"Why did she attack the weaker one?" asked Kosonsan out loud.

"I figured that since she searched for it, it must have a bit more to it than simply bringing out another monster or two," said Choun.

"Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho can tribute a Six Samurai monster to select and destroy a card on the field once per turn," said Kan'u.

"Then it seems that I made the right choice! I set three cards and end my turn!"

"Then I draw! And I summon The Six Samurai - Irou to the field!"

Her next samurai had long black hair a goatee, and a purple visor over his eyes. He wore a green tunic with a purple hakama, and on the left side of his body and left arm were black and purple futuristic looking armor. His right hand was wrapped in bandages, and he held a long curved sword with a purple glow to it (LV 4: ATK 1700).

"And now, to attack your Inzektor Earwig! Great Shogun Shien, attack with Warlord Charge!"

Her monster began to charge with his sword, when Choun smirked, with Kan'u easily falling into her trap.

"You'd think to be a bit more cautious when I have three face-down cards, as only being able to activate one per turn doesn't keep me from playing the one that I need! By attacking an Inzektor monster, I play my Zekt Conversion!"

Kan'u felt her eyes widen as the Trap Card flipped up, showing three Inzektor Ants cowering before Inzektor Exa-Stag, as suddenly, Inzektor Earwig disappeared, only for the armor of Shien to transform. His helmet gained antennae and yellow goggles, and his armor became entirely blue, with his sword being replaced with the scythe of Inzektor Earwig (ATK 2500-3500). He then turned to face Kan'u, as Choun laughed.

"Now my Inzektor Earwig is equipped to your monster, and I gain control of it as long as it's equipped! And any monster equipped with Inzektor Earwig gains its attack and defense points!"

Kan'u grimaced as she saw her Great Shogun Shien in the hands of her opponent, but it didn't last that long, as she ended her turn. Choun drew, then activated one of her face-down cards.

"I play my Miniaturize, to reduce the level of my Great Shogun Shien by one, and his attack points by one thousand!"

"It isn't your Great Shogun Shien!" yelled Kan'u as her monster shrunk (LV 7-6: ATK 3500-2500).

"Why is she making her monster weaker?" asked Kosonsani, as Anthony snapped his fingers.

"That's not the point! Now it's level six!"

"Now I summon my Inzektor Ant, and equip him with Inzektor Hornet!"

Her Inzektor Ant appeared (LV 3: ATK 200), before Inzektor Hornet appeared beside him and they cast off their armor, with the armor of Hornet being equipped to Ant (LV 3-6: ATK 200-700).

"Now I could attack with your Great Shogun Shien, but I'd rather do this! I overlay level six Great Shogun Shien and Inzektor Ant!"

Great Shogun Shien became a red streak of light, and Inzektor Ant a purple one, as they swirled into a red portal that unleashed an explosion of color, as Miniaturize shattered with Great Shogun Shien off of the field.

"Here comes the heroic beetle in gleaming gold armor with a powerful horn that will pierce the heart of villainy! Armor up, Inzektor Exa-Beetle!"

Her monster appeared with two purple Overlay Units swirling around him, as he let out a powerful cry (RANK 6: ATK 1000: OLU 2).

"Now I activate the effect of my Inzektor Exa-Beetle, to equip my Giga-Cricket to him, and he gains half of his original attack and defense points, plus his original attack points become two thousand!"

A second lance appeared in the left hand of Exa-Beetle, and they both fused with the hands of the Xyz Monster, as red drill lines ran down them, the Insect-type gaining drill hands (ATK 1000-3000).

"If you didn't use Miniaturize and attacked with Shien before bringing out Exa-Beetle, you would do more damage than if you attacked now. Why didn't you?" asked Kan'u.

"What's wrong with wanting to show off your best monster?" asked Choun, as if it were obvious. "Besides, I don't get to duel very often, so I like to make the duels that I do have more entertaining and show off my best cards. It wouldn't be nearly as fun if I finished you off too early! Now I activate my Variable Form!"

The card flipped up to show Inzektor Ant being equipped with the armor of Inzektor Giga-Mantis. "This card lets me do one of two things once per turn. Either I can equip an Inzektor monster I control to another Inzektor monster, or I can unequip one and Special Summon it in defense mode. But I have a different use for this card. By removing one Overlay Unit from my Inzektor Exa-Beetle, I can send a face-up card from both sides of the field to the Graveyard! Like my Variable Form, and your Irou! Kabuto Cannon!"

"Well, when The Six Samurai - Irou would be destroyed," said Kan'u as one purple ball was absorbed by the horn of Exa-Beetle (OLU 2-1), "I can destroy a different Six Samurai monster!" But as Variable Form shattered and the blast charged up, the Xyz Monster fired the golden blast at Irou, and it was vaporized by the blast. Kan'u was completely speechless as the effect seemingly failed.

"What happened? My Shinai should have been destroyed instead!"

"Neither card was destroyed, they were, as I said, sent to the Graveyard," said Choun. "Card text is very important. Now I'll have Inzektor Exa-Beetle attack Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai with Gleaming Horn Spiral!"

The drills spun to life, and Inzektor Exa-Beetle charged towards the Warrior-type with red trails of energy spinning around it, as it destroyed Shinai without mercy (Kan'u: 3600-2100 LP).

"And that should end my turn."

"Come on, Aisha, bounce back!" shouted Anthony as Kan'u drew. She then looked between her two monsters: Secret Six Samurai - Doji and The Six Samurai - Nisashi. While Nisashi was weaker, and she could afford to lose him over Doji, Doji also had a useful effect in the Graveyard. Kan'u made up her mind as she selected the DARK monster over the WIND monster.

"I set one monster, and one more card. That should end my turn."

"Then I draw!" shouted Choun, as she looked at her new card, Final Inzektion, and put it into her hand before she pointed at the monster. "Now attack with Gleaming Horn Spiral!"

Her monster did so, tearing into the monster, unveiling Secret Six Samurai - Doji. The monster was a man with a black goatee wearing a straw hat with purple circuitry on it, with a purple vest that had the same circuitry and white fur around the arm holes, and armor over the left arm, black baggy pants with bandages around the ankles, and black shoes. He was also holding what appeared to be an ancient rifle with the same purple circuitry (LV 4: DEF 1200). When he was destroyed, however, Kan'u was surprised to find that she still took damage (Kan'u: 2100-300 LP).

"Oh, did I forget to mention that my monster deals piercing damage when equipped with Giga-Cricket?" said Choun. "And now I end my turn! It looks like my Inzektors are more than a match for your Six Samurai!"

Kan'u took a deep breath as she grabbed the top card of her deck. If she didn't manage to beat Choun, then they would lose their permission to pass through Kosonsan's territory. Losing was not an option.

"Go, big sis! You can beat her!"

"Aisha, she's smart, but she gave you another turn! Don't waste it, I know that you can beat her!"

Kan'u smiled as her friends gave her support. And they were right: if Choun had attacked with Great Shogun Shien, she would have won, but now, she had another chance. And as she drew her card and saw what she had gotten, she knew that Choun's desire for a more entertaining duel would be her downfall.

"Don't speak too soon now, you haven't seen what I'm really capable of quite yet! I summon my Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki!"

A new samurai appeared on the scene, wearing an orange shirt and black pants underneath bronze samurai armor with yellow circuitry, wielding two swords. However, he also had a pair of mechanical arms sticking out of his back, each one having three thick fingers that held a metal hanbo, a staff about three feet in length (LV 3: ATK 200).

"And when he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one level four or lower Six Samurai monster from my hand, like The Six Samurai - Nisashi!"

The mechanical arms began to spin, with the hanbo creating a pair of whirlwinds behind Kageki as a wide and short cyclone appeared before him, with the Bushido symbol appearing on the ground in the center of it. Out of the symbol came a man with shoulder length purple hair in green futuristic samurai armor, wielding a katana and wakizashi, only the blades were made of green energy (LV 4: ATK 1400).

"And when I control a Six Samurai monster with a different name, my Kageki gains 1500 attack points!" said Kan'u, as lightning danced along the body of the samurai in question (ATK 200-1700).

"Not bad, but neither of those monsters hold a candle to mine," said Choun.

"I'm not finished. I activate my Return of the Six Samurai!"

Her card flipped up to show The Six Samurai - Yariza kneeling on the ground, an orange spirit that resembled him behind him. "Now I can revive any Six Samurai monster from my Graveyard, although I have to destroy it during the End Phase. Come back to me, The Six Samurai - Irou!"

The purple armored samurai returned, resting his sword on his shoulder (LV 4: ATK 1700).

"Now, to bring out the monster that will bring your defeat! I overlay my level four Nisashi and Irou!"

Nisashi became a green streak of light, and Irou a purple streak, as they flew into a red portal, unleashing a blast of color.

"Here comes a warrior who lost his former glory, and seeking redemption, he shall bend the fine line between fantasy and reality! I Xyz Summon Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien!"

Her new monster was a man with red hair tied back in a ponytail, with a red mask that covered his face up to just below his eyes, and he wore red armor with spikes on the shoulders and knees. Over the armor he wore a purple longcoat that was orange underneath, and he wielded a long katana, with a wakizashi in its sheath on his right hip, as two orange Overlay Units circled him (RANK 4: ATK 2500: OLU 2).

"Big sis has Xyz Monsters?" asked Chohi as she tilted her head.

"Apparently," said Anthony, although he suspected as much. And Kan'u was right: Choun was done for.

"And I use the effect of Shien to use one of his Overlay Units to select one Six Samurai monster that I control with less than two thousand attack points, and make its original attack points two thousand until the End Phase!"

"And her Kageki only has two hundred original attack points, so it's gonna get a huge boost in power!" said Anthony excitedly.

Her monster pointed his sword at one of the Overlay Units, which stopped moving, and he proceeded to launch it into the chest of Kageki (OLU 2-1), as the WIND monster had power flow through him, making him much stronger (ATK 1700-3500).

"And now, my Kageki will take down your Inzektor Exa-Beetle with Tempest Blast!"

The staffs began to spin once more, this time building up electricity, as he blasted the Xyz Monster with electricity, destroying it (Choun: 4000-3500 LP).

"Now my Shien will attack directly with Bushido Atonement!"

Choun threw up her arms to block the attack, as she felt powerful shockwaves as Shien brought down his sword for a powerful slash (Choun: 3500-1000 LP).

"That's it for now." (ATK 3500-1700)

"Then I draw! And I summon my Inzektor Ladybug!"

The red and black Inzektor flipped onto the scene in a perfect somersault (LV 2: ATK 500).

"And I equip him with my Hornet, and send it to the Graveyard to destroy your Shien!"

As Hornet appeared and cast off his armor to give to Ladybug (LV 2-5: ATK 500-1000), the Insect-type fired the bunker (LV 5-2: ATK 1000-500), only for the bunker to be shot out of the air by Doji, who materialized just to fade away.

"When one of my Six Samurai monsters would be destroyed by a card effect, I can banish my Secret Six Samurai - Doji to negate the effect."

"Well, I activate the effect of Giga-Cricket, banishing my Inzektor Ant to equip him to Ladybug!"

Sure enough, the armor of Giga-Cricket became equipped to Ladybug (ATK 500-2000), and Choun commanded her monster to attack Kageki, but then, Shien once again supplied the monster with more power (OLU 1-0)(ATK 1700-3500).

"Sorry, but I can use the effect of Shien during either of our turns!" declared Kan'u, as Kageki slashed apart Ladybug, and Choun collapsed to her knees (Choun: 1000-0 LP)(Winner: Kan'u). Chohi and Anthony began to cheer and congratulate Kan'u on her victory, as Kosonsan walked up to them.

"Well, it looks like you passed! You can travel through my territory if you'd like, and feel free to come back anytime."

"No problem, Lord Kosonsan!" said Anthony, giving her a thumbs up.

"If I may, I have a request."

Kosonsan turned to Choun, who had returned to her feet and grinned as she looked at the trio of wandering duelists. "I feel something special about these three. If it is possible, I would like to travel alongside them, if you would allow it."

Kosonsan was surprised by the request, and she seemed to think it over. "Well, I suppose that I should be able to handle things by myself, but you'll need their consent as well."

"Of course," said Choun as she turned towards Anthony and company. "Do you three have room for a fourth companion?"

"No problem!" said Anthony. "Welcome to the team, Choun!"

"Oh, don't be so modest. We're friends now. Call me Sei."

* * *

 **Sei has hit the scene (and Pairen)! Let's face it, between her insect motif and her superhero getup as Butterfly Mask, Inzektors were perfect for her! Starpion out!**


End file.
